womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Shannon Elizabeth
| birth_name = Shannon Elizabeth Fadal | birth_place = Houston, Texas, United States | spouse= Joseph D. Reitman (m. 2002–2005) | relatives = Tamsen Fadal (cousin) | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 1996–present }} Shannon Elizabeth Fadal (born ) is an American actress and former fashion model. Elizabeth has appeared in comedy films such as American Pie, Scary Movie and Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. She has also appeared in horror films such as Jack Frost, Thirteen Ghosts, Cursed, and Night of the Demons. She was described as a sex symbol for her role in the 1999 comedy film American Pie. She also had a cameo in the film Love Actually and in Catch a Christmas Star in which she sings for the first time on camera. She currently lives in Cape Town, South Africa and runs the non-profit animal rescue organization she co-started in 2001, Animal Avengers. Early life Elizabeth's father is of Syrian and Lebanese origin and her mother is of German, English and Irish ancestry.NAME DROPPING - Lange Wanted A Challenge, English, John Parkyn, Orlando Sentinel, March 12, 2000 She was born in Houston, Texas, and raised in Waco, Texas from 3rd grade through high school; Shannon graduated from Waco High School in 1991. In high school, she was a member of the tennis team and at one point considered a professional tennis career. She worked as a model for Ford & Elite models before she began a career in film. Career Acting Elizabeth appeared in several films and television shows before being cast in 1999's American Pie in the role of Nadia. It was a major box office success. Elizabeth subsequently appeared in several Hollywood films, including Scary Movie, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, and Tomcats. Elizabeth starred in the UPN series Cuts until the show was canceled in May 2006. Cuts and its parent show, One on One, were two of the many shows not to be picked up by The CW. Elizabeth recurred in That '70s Show for a number of episodes. In 2000 and 2003, she was featured in Maxim."Shannon Elizabeth." Maxim. In June 2008 she was Maxim's cover girl. She provided the likeness and voice for Serena St. Germaine in the 2004 video game, James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing. Elizabeth was one of the celebrities on an episode of NBC's Thank God You're Here along with Tom Green, Chelsea Handler, and George Takei. Elizabeth was among the cast of the sixth season of Dancing with the Stars, partnered with Derek Hough. Elizabeth was the seventh star eliminated from the competition. Elizabeth was the host of the comedy/burlesque series "Live Nude Comedy" in 2009. Shannon also featured in Chris Brown's "Next to You" music video as Brown's girlfriend in 2011. In 2019, Kevin Smith confirmed she will reprise her role as Justice in Jay and Silent Bob Reboot. Poker National Heads-Up Poker Championship]] In 2006, Elizabeth described poker as her second career and was called "one of the leading celebrity poker players." At that time, she visited the Las Vegas Valley up to three times each month to participate in poker games with top players. Elizabeth does not appear to have been as active a poker player since scoring 12 tournament cashes from 2006 through 2010 – she has only one tournament cash (in 2013) thereafter. Elizabeth played in the Main Event of the 2005 World Series of Poker under the guidance of Daniel Negreanu, and won a special tournament celebrating the opening of a new poker room at Caesars Palace hotel in January 2006, beating out 83 celebrities and poker professionals to win $55,000. She also cashed four times in the World Series of Poker in 2006 and 2007, but again busted out of the Main Event early. In 2007, she advanced to the semi-finals of the NBC National Heads-Up Poker Championship in a field consisting of the top poker professionals before losing to eventual champion Paul Wasicka. Personal life After the September 11 attacks, Elizabeth recorded a public service announcement in which she said, "I'm half Arabic, but I am 100 percent American. What is going on affects me the same as everyone else."[https://www.imdb.com/news/wenn/2001-10-31 Movie & TV News], IMDB.com News; retrieved October 7, 2007. Elizabeth was married to actor Joseph D. Reitman from 2002–2005. She is an environmentalist and vegan. She is a cousin of New York-based television host and relationship coach Tamsen Fadal. Charity work Animal Avengers, a non-profit animal rescue organization founded by Elizabeth and her then-husband Reitman, is dedicated to rescuing and finding a home for homeless pets, reducing pet overpopulation, promoting responsible pet guardianship and preventing animal cruelty. Among the many fundraising events, Team Bodog raised over $50,000 for Animal Avengers in a celebrity poker night on October 8, 2005. The event was hosted by noted tournament director Matt Savage. In 2016, she began participating in numerous other Bodog-sponsored charity events as well. The organization, based in Brazil, lead 3D printing of prosthetic body parts for animals, including a beak for goose Victoria. Elizabeth has served as the spokesperson for Farm Sanctuary's Adopt a Turkey program, urging people to adopt a turkey instead of eating one for Thanksgiving. Mother Nature Network |date=October 19, 2012 |accessdate=November 12, 2012}} Elizabeth uses social media, particularly Instagram posts, to raise awareness about rhino poaching at the Poached Rhino fundraiser. Filmography Film Television Video games Dancing with the Stars season 6 performances References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Houston Category:Actresses from Waco, Texas Category:American expatriates in South Africa Category:American film actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Syrian descent Category:American people of Lebanese descent Category:American poker players Category:American television actresses Category:Female poker players Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Actresses of German descent